


Support System (wherein Lance is a Good Person and Keith Just Needs a Hug)

by avatar_dragon_rider



Series: Support System [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance is Keith's impulse control, Lance is a good right hand, Like REALLY vague, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, also his teddy bear, i think the tags are longer than the fic, if you squint you can find it, more like emotional hurt, sort of, takes place during The Hunted when everyone is separated, this is so short oh my god, this is the most in-character thing i have ever written, vague references to Galra Keith, we just didn't see it, what definitely happened in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_dragon_rider/pseuds/avatar_dragon_rider
Summary: A short snippet of Keith and Lance trying to find the others after getting separated in the giant gas planet that I can't spell (Thaserix?)





	Support System (wherein Lance is a Good Person and Keith Just Needs a Hug)

“This is ridiculous!” 

The sound of Keith slamming his fist into something―probably the controls―cut through Lance’s radio. “We’ve been flying blind out here for half a varga and we haven’t found anything!”

“Well maybe if you had actually put that hot head of yours to good use,” Lance shot back, “we wouldn’t be stranded out here and separated from the others!”

“Don’t yell at me!” Keith growled. “You’re the one who said you’d respect the Black Lion’s decision! You’re supposed to be my right hand!”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m a hand because I’m about to smack some sense into you!”

 _“Aaargh!”_ Keith’s frustrated snarl was cut short by Black smashing into a rock spire and spiraling out of control for a moment before Keith righted her again. 

“You deserved that,” Lance snapped. “For tearing our team apart.”

Keith just sighed. “I know.”

His sudden change of tone took Lance by surprise. He sounded like he was accepting punishment. Earlier, when Keith had found Lance after the explosions that separated the team, he had sounded on the verge of tears. Lance hadn’t cared at the time, because he was so ticked off at the former Red Paladin for being so reckless, but now, as they floated aimlessly about the planet on the search for their friends, he wondered if he should be a little less hostile to Keith. Taking Shiro’s place as the Black Paladin, whether permanently or temporarily (everyone hoped it was temporary), couldn’t be easy for him. And Lance was not helping matters by butting heads with him and blaming him.

“Keith, look.” Lance was careful to use a gentle tone on his leader. “I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I know you’re trying to do what you think is right. You’re just…you’re not thinking about all of us when you make those decisions. You need to.”

“I don’t need the lecture right now, Lance.”

The way his voice wobbled and the shudder in his breath was enough to break Lance’s heart. He’d never seen Keith cry. No one had, except maybe Shiro. For a moment, Lance panicked. He knew how to handle kids when they cried, but people his own age were different. He couldn’t exactly wrap them up in his arms and snuggle them while he told stupid jokes to make them laugh.

Especially when said person was in a space lion and was unreachable except through radio. All Lance had at his disposal was words. But Keith seemed to respond well to words so…worth a shot, right?

“I don’t wanna lecture you, man,” Lance said softly. “I just want you to realize that you can’t be as hot headed and impulsive anymore. We’re relying on you, Keith. We need you.”

Keith’s sharp inhale made Lance’s grip tighten on his controls. Had he said something wrong? Did he just make all of this worse? That seems to be what he’s good at, messing things up and doing things wrong.

“Lance, I’m not Shiro.” Keith was definitely crying now, and Lance just wanted to hug him. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can. You said Shiro wanted you to lead us. He wouldn’t have wanted that if he didn’t think you were up for the job. Even Black agrees you’ve got the stuff to lead this team. If you don’t believe anyone else, at least believe her.”

Keith took a shuddering breath and released it slowly, calming himself. “You’re right.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Lance adopted his usual cocky tone; he could practically feel Keith rolling his eyes at him. “Now, let’s focus on finding the others.”

“Need some help, boys?”

Both of them nearly leapt out of their chairs at the sound of Allura’s voice in their radios. The Blue Lion was heading right for them, yellow eyes glowing in the hazy red fog.

“Allura!” Keith called, in both excitement and relief.

“Yes!” Lance bounced in his chair, pumping his fist in the air. “We got one! Now let’s track down Hunk and Pidge!”

“Already on it. Follow me!” Allura steered Blue off into the fog, the Black and Red lions close on her tail.


End file.
